He's No Hero
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: AU unchanged future. ChrisLeo fic. After losing his wife and his oldest son to evil, Leo finds himself on the thin line between good and evil, can he pull himself together and manage to keep Chris on the side of good. Better than sounds. NEW FIRST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**He's No Hero**

**AU unchanged future. ChrisLeo fic. After losing his wife and his oldest son to evil, Leo finds himself on the thin line between good and evil, can he pull himself together and manage to keep Chris on the side of good.**

**AN: Well Chris doesn't hate Leo in this fic but it will be very angsty. Chris is just a teenager and Wyatt is already evil. The italic is Leo's memories of the past in his POV. **

**Chapter One**

_February 17, 2018_

_I was walking through the door carrying a handful of groceries. As I passed the living room I caught a quick glance of long brunette hair rushing quickly out of the room. I smiled to myself. _

_After resting down the bags on the table, I continued into the kitchen. Piper was busying herself trying to put the finishing touches on the birthday cake. She must have felt my gaze cause she lifted her head and smile. I returned the smile as I crossed over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist._

"_Did you get all the party supplies?" she asked as she continued her baking. I simply nodded my head, taking in her familiar scent. _

"_Where's the boys?" _

"_Wyatt took Chris out for the day so that we could have sometime to get ready for the party." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek as I slowly unwrapped my arms. _

"_Ok well I'll get started on the decorations."_

_A few hours later the manor was filled with children of all ages; mostly Chris' cousins and some close friends from magic school. It was a joyous day in the manor; it was Chris' 14__th__ Birthday._

"_Ok who wants cookies." I watched from my post at the doorway how all the children ran at the sight of her delicious cookie. I laughed. Children who wanted to be treated like adults still behaving like children. Then that's when it all went down._

_Suddenly all of the children in the room stopped frozen in their tracks and in a blink of an eye, a cloak figure shimmered in and threw an athame at her. It all happened so fast, the next I knew, I was kneeling next to her trying desperately to heal her._

"_Damnit why isn't it working? WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?" I screamed at the ceiling as if expecting a reply. I heard a little voice come from below me. _

"_It's not meant to." Piper said in a croaked voice as she felt her energy slipping from her. Tears welded up in my eyes as I felt Chris kneel next to me. He was crying too. "I love you both, take care…"_

* * *

Leo sat up in his bed in deep sweat. It had all been a dream. He closed his eyes and prayed that's all it was as he slowly turned to his side. He let out a breath as he saw Piper staring at him from her side of the bed.

"Honey what's wrong?" She asked as she lifted her hand to his face.

"I had a dream that you were killed." Leo said.

"No I wasn't killed, you let me die." Just as fast as the figure appeared it vanished in the dark. Leo quickly leaned over to his side and turned on the light. He sighed. It had been almost a month since the sad day and he hadn't been the same; every night his dreams were haunted about that day or her beautiful face; other times it was just like that, a constant reminder of his incapability to heal his soul mate. Desperate to get some rest he willed himself to go back to sleep.

* * *

_February 20, 2018_

_I sat on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge watching all the cars drive pass each other down below. Wondering what it would be like if fell down, I wouldn't have to feel pain anymore, I wouldn't have to deal with living without her. The familiar sound of orbs knocked that thought out of my head as Paige materialized behind me._

"_Leo, honey its time for the funeral." She said making me shut my eyes tight. She slowly walked over to me and sat down. I kept my eyes right where they were, daring not to show her some of the pain I felt inside. "You know Phoebe and I are still here for you, so is everyone else."_

"_She was my reason for living," I whispered, "how can I go on living without her?" I felt the tears burning in my eyes. I could feel her eyes looking at me with sympathy. _

"_You could live for your son." I lift my head to look at her but instead I saw something behind her. She was smiling at me and I couldn't believe my eyes. Just like that she was gone from my life again. "You could live for Chris. _

* * *

Leo building up enough strength, got out of bed the next morning to make some breakfast for Chris. This was his first day back to school since the incident.

"Hey little guy made you some breakfast." Leo said as he rested the plate infront of the teenager. Leo heard him murmur a little thank you before sitting in the seat on the opposite side of him. It was just the two of them now.

**This is a different first chapter than the one I uploaded before because I was rushing the plot a bit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**He's No Hero**

**AU unchanged future. ChrisLeo fic. After losing his wife and his oldest son to evil, Leo finds himself on the thin line between good and evil, can he pull himself together and manage to keep Chris on the side of good.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**Chapter Two**

_February 14__th__, 2017_

_Piper stood by the stove cooking her famous Spaghetti and Meatballs when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist._

"_Something smells good." Leo said taking in her scent as he laid his head on her shoulder._

"_Well I'm making your favourite…" Piper started but stopped mid-sentence as she felt a tender kiss placed on the junction between her shoulder and neck._

"_I'm not talking about the food." Leo turned Piper around so that she was facing him. She pretended as if nothing had happened and she was still attending to her pot, so Leo used his finger and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him in his eyes. "Happy Valentines Day baby." Leaning down he captured the lips that ever so sweetly used to intoxicate his life. _

* * *

Leo walked into the kitchen with two dinner plates in his hand. There had hardly been any talking at the dinner table; Chris' mind seemed to wondering somewhere else, maybe _he _was contacting him. He hadn't heard anything from him in awhile and wondered if he should be worried.

Going into the kitchen had always been one of the hardest things for him. That's when it happened. Behind the isle in the middle the kitchen stood Piper, just as she was the day it happened. Were his eyes deceiving him?

"Hey honey I just made these cookies, do you want one?" Piper said as she placed a plate of cookies on the counter. She looked up and saw Leo looking at her and she smiled and placed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Anything wrong?"

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Leo begged with such distressed in his voice. Piper smiled as she leaned over the counter.

"A guilty conscience never just leaves." As soon as she came she left.

* * *

Chris sat on his bed with a notepad in his hand, writing down some notes. Ever since the incident he had been going on unknown demon vanquishing sprees. He was determined to keep his family safe, especially his dad since he clipped his wings. Last night had been too close.

_Chris stood in the midst of the Barrett demonic nest covered in demon blood. The clan of demons fought valiantly but they were no match for him. He looked down at his book and ticked their name off of his list when suddenly he heard clapping, Turning into a defensive mood as a response mechanism._

"_Good job Christopher." The figure said as he stepped out of the shadows which made Chris' breath hitch in his throat. "What's the matter little brother?"_

"_What happened to you Wyatt?" Chris said as he watched this stranger encircle him. Wyatt's once neatly cut hair was now running down his now mature-looking face. _

"_I grew up, you should try it." Stopping in front of him. He looked over to the ashes of the demons and shook his head. "Those were some valuable demons you vanquished."_

"_Demons are evil Wyatt, don't become one of them, you're not evil." Wyatt swiftly clenched his fist causing a shortness of breath to pass through Chris. _

"_Your right I'm not. You better get out of here cause we both know Mommy would want her peanut here." Chris having heard enough TK'd Wyatt. Looking at his hand, he was shocked by his actions. Wyatt laughed. "Pretty good. Let the power flow through you, it an exhilarating feeling." Noticing that Wyatt's barrier was put down, Chris quickly orbed out of the cavern. _

He couldn't believe what he had seen in Wyatt's eyes, he was like a complete stranger to him, if only he could go back.

Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door and Chris thinking quickly made his book disappear as he pretended to be playing with his video game.

"Hey son, you were quiet at dinner." Leo said as he took a seat on the chair. Chris continued to keep his head lowered into the screen, he could feel his father's gaze on him. Feeling that Chris wasn't in the mood to talk, he turned his attention to the neatly made bed in the opposite corned of the room and sighed.

"Think he'll ever come back." This caused Leo to quickly turn his head back to his younger son who seemed to be in the same trance he was in early.

"I don't know." Leo answered truthfully. Chris and Wyatt had always been close growing up just like brothers should, but now. "You know I still hear him in my head. I can still hear his thoughts for the most part."

"Chris…"

"But why couldn't I hear it then, why couldn't I sense it, why couldn't I…" Leo tried to hug Chris but he flinched away from his touch, this literally broke Leo's heart. "Good night." Chris said as he quickly threw the sheets over his head. Feeling hurt and partially confused, Leo got up and walked towards the door.

"Good night son."

**Well here is another chapter, so tell me what you think and Review!**


End file.
